Human
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Brennan is kidnapped, will Booth find her in time or will she be left on her own with the man who captured her, will she find out his dark secret which led to her to this fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Human**

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

"Let me out, you can't keep me in here, it's illogical and it's also inhumane." Temperance's voice was barely auditable. The pain in her throat increased as she tried to cry out a few more words to her capturer. She hadn't even seen it coming. She had been spending her usual Thursday night working late in the lab and suddenly she fell to the floor, someone was stood over her, holding a cloth against her mouth and as she struggled to get away she breathed in the gas and the last image she remembered as the man picking her up and carrying her out of the room.

"Life doesn't work like that Dr. Brennan" the man's laughter seemed only funny to him as Temperance grunted silently to herself. She wasn't impressed about this current situation. Never in her life had she been caged like animal would be. She was currently being held in what seemed like a cell, with metal bars keeping her in. She observed her body for injuries and only found where her forehead hurt slightly at the touch light bruising and dried blood where the cut was beginning to form.

"Well actually, if you just let me out we can move on and" she went to continue until she felt the cage rattle with force. The man's hand banged hard against the cage it almost bending one of the bars with his powerful palm. "Shut up, okay? Just shut up" he shouted out loud.

Temperance curled herself up tighter into the corner. It was that second she realized this wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't going to be like her usual missions and problems with her cases, she wasn't going to open her eyes and see Booth standing across from her with a gun ready to attack anyone who dared lay a finger on her. She looked around where she was sat, and saw only dark walls, dripping with what seemed like a leak from the ceiling. She was being held captured in a rusty cellar god knows where and without any escape plan she couldn't work a way out of here. Everywhere was so dark and gloomy.

The miserable cold air breezed in the unsettled cage, swelling around Brennan's revealed body; she was like a vulnerable corpse in this cage. She only had on a tank top and her lab coat to keep her warmth in. she knew because of her medical research that if she curled up tighter, by pulling her knees in she'd keep warmer and hopefully when the sun came in the morning, the room would heat up because it was a conductor and made completely out of metal and tin. However this was only a theory, it was yet to be proved.

"Right, Dr. Brennan, here's your bread and a cup of water for the night. I'm going home, I'll come back in the morning, we have a lot to talk about so you better get a good nights sleep" he laughed once again in her face, she could smell the alcohol on his breath so clearly it made her want to gag and turn her head away in disgust. She hated the smell unless it was from her or Booth. She missed his smell now. She still couldn't see the man's face as he was knelt down opposite her because the mask covered his features which would make identification possible, but his voice defined his sex clearly enough. She pictured his voice in her head and couldn't match it with anyone she had heard before. This puzzled her even more.

The man's feet stomped away and the splashes of water seemed quieter as he walked further away. Brennan moved and went to the edge of the cage. "Why did you take me?" she shouted out at the man. He turned slowly on his heel and began to walk back to her, before stopping and looking directly into her eyes.

"You will soon find out, just remember you're not as innocent as you think you are" he held onto the last word with a twist of his tongue before finally leaving the room and locking the door with what seemed like a padlock against the door and the sound of a car engine booming outside made it clear she was truly alone for the night.

She sunk back into the corner of the cage and held onto her knees tightly. All she wanted was her daughter and her husband. She needed them. It was weird to think a few years ago if you would have asked her what she wanted most in the world was her family, she would have laughed and told you some fact about being independent makes you better at your career and distractions are not what get you progress, but now, they were everything to her. There was nothing about her life that she regretted. Her daughter made her smile grow everyday and with her now learning to walk and talk it made everything that little bit brighter, and Booth, she had someone who loved her for her crazy obsessions, who wanted to be with her despite her lack of humor and compassion in most situations. These two people were her life now. They were what made her happy. And the thought of not being able to tuck Christine in bed tonight or lay with Booth and feel his arm tighten around her waist made her want to allow those tear ducks to empty down her cheeks.

It was going to be a long night…

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I worked out exactly where I want this to go and now I'm finished with Uni for the summer (yay!) I can update this regularly for you guys! **

Temperance gently sighed as a bright light of what appeared to be a flashlight was bursting through the metal bars straight into her iris of her right eye. She flexed her neck and began to sit up. she had somehow managed to actually get some sleep and when she looked briefly up she saw the sun was gently shining through the holes in the ceiling.

"You're awake, finally" he muted under his breath as he began to walk back to the workbench, which she hadn't noticed before. Most likely because it was too dark last night. But now that the natural light from outside was escaping through the holes in the ceiling it made it possible for her to observe her surroundings more thoroughly.

"I guess I should tell you're why your here right?" he turned in the chair to face her.

He was sat at his desk, his feet curled under the desk chair which looked almost broken if not second-hand, the desk was covered in papers and books and in the middle where he was sat was what seemed like a test tube and a white object. Temperance focused her sight into what was being held in his hands, but she was too far away.

He stood up and walked back over to her. It became an involuntary reaction for her to now move further back in the cage every time he came closer to her. He opened a small hole in the top of the cage and threw the object into the cage. It bounced gently before Temperance dared pick it up.

She studied the long white object like she would have if she was in her own natural laboratory, minus the useful equipment to take away any anomalies. She twisted and turned it before she confirmed. "It's a ahhhhh" she gulped loudly and dropped the bone like the sound of a pin hitting the floor.

Her suspicions were corrected when his evil laugh echoed through the darkened building.

"Who's?" She stared blankly at him.

He paused. "Wouldn't you like to find out for yourself?"

Temperance knew she did but didn't at the same time. She wasn't used to solving cases without her team. Angela would need to do the face recognition and any features, which would be of benefit, but with a single bone there was little she could do. "I don't have enough…"

He laughed. "I thought you're meant to be wonderful at your job Dr. Brennan" he was now insulting her and she couldn't help but react. This was the first time he addressed her with her surname.

"I am, I worked out someone's identity by a single tooth that was left over in the mud, however this " she turned the object once more before continuing "isn't enough to give me an identification. I can tell you this is the radius, of the right arm. There is a faint hairline fracture across this side of the bone, so it had been broken before, I'd say during childhood because it is faint and grown out of the top, I suspect it is male by the length, the bone shows small signs of malnutrition which might explain the break, I can't tell you age without my equipment though" she placed the bone in front of her in reach for the man to grab from her.

"Guess" he bluntly replied.

"I don't guess, umm I don't know you're name, so I do not know how to address you. But I have never guessed in my entire line of work and won't be doing so for you" she knew right now she shouldn't be her determined self but she couldn't change her entire personality for one man who wouldn't even give her reasons for her capture.

He stormed closer, opening the cage door with force, his hands rummaging into the empty cage until he reached onto Temperance's leg. He pushed his fingers deeply into her skin until he had securely got hold of her leg and pulled her out of the cage. Her screams and fears were only encouraging him as he dragged her across the floor like her a rag doll. She kept trying to escape but he only dug his nail deeper into her thigh. He slammed her down against the wall and she hit the back of her head forcedly against the uneven brick.

Temperance's vision was blurry, her sight was appearing double as the shapes were merging together. She kept blinking hoping to re-adjust her sight but it wasn't working. She could see the man now bent over her, he was creeping closer to body and all of her instincts were telling her to get away, to escape, she tried to look around his body for someway out, but everywhere was locked, the keys were in his pocket hidden away for the same reason she needed them.

"Don't even bother" his breath smelt like alcohol as he breathed on her. the stench was disgusting as she tried to turn her face but his hand gripped her jaw not allowing her to turn her face away from his. He edged in closer til his nose was touching her cheek. She could feel his breathing against her face, making her skin cruel by every second. She needed to get out. This had gone to far. Why had she let him get this close to her? Why couldn't she just take Booths advice for once and just keep her mouth shut. She had grew up being allowed to say what she wanted because she was right, however now she was quickly learning in some situations you should keep your opinions and comments to yourself even if you know you're right.

***Meanwhile at the Booth's office***

"Booth we're doing everything we can okay? We have every available officer working on the last CCTV footage and we have tried to follow any leads that have come a light" Booth's superior informed. Booth couldn't remain still he had to find her. They had only ever been apart if it was work had come up. Christine had also been asking about where mom was and this made everything ten times harder to try coping with. Angela had offered to take care of Christine for a few days while Booth devoted all of his time to trying to find Bones.

Booth nodded at his superior. He knew the guy was right; they were doing everything available to bring her back. He went through into the other room where his pal, Mark was currently watching the CCTV videos from the Jeffersonian cameras. He knew he should have fought harder when she offered to stay later. He would normally force her to come home but tonight he didn't, she told him to go home and make sure Christine had her bath and the book she had been dying for them to read since the second she woke up and he stupidly agreed.

Mark turned to look at Booth. "Don't keep re-living it mate. Its not your fault okay?"

Booth couldn't shake the last time he saw her from his memory. She kissed him on the lips and lingered before he kissed her once more and left her to study over the bones that came in the week before and were proving to be difficult, even for her.

"Sir, just image just came in, the lab downstairs are now as we speak trying to define the image clearer to match an ID" the man came in and shaking the report folder to his boss, Booth quickly snatched the file and read it for himself. He noticed the man, he didn't know how or why but he recognized _him._

***Unknown Destination***

It was dark again by the time Temperance awoke, she was back in the cell she had been in before she dragged viciously across the concrete fall by the man she still know the identity of. He was most likely not telling her incase she escaped and told anyone. After the amount of police work she did with Booth she had began to learn certain techniques, lies, codes and also Sweets help made her mind clearer though she would never indulge him and his theories on people.

She observed her body carefully; she knew not to touch her skin too much because when she did escape she could get her material tested by Hodgins to help determine who he was. Her optimism was better than even she expected of course she knew Booth was most likely trying to work out where she was and the rest of her team would be working closely with him and FBI to help find her.

She could feel something digging into her leg, she looked down and picked it up, it was a small object. It pricked at the tip of her finger and she moved it closer to her eyes to help see in the light, she ended up focusing it above her, where a burst of moonlight was being let in from one of the many holes in the roof, when she turned the object in the light she noticed it was a tooth. But not just any tooth, an incisors, the size of the tooth helped determine it was an youngish boy, teenage years maybe earlier, and the indents on it showed it pulled out with force, there was a slight blood stain attached to the root. She also noticed he had left a small magnifying glass in the cage beside her. She picked it up and zoomed in closer to the tooth.

Whatever this man wanted her to do was now becoming more like a reality to her. She could see the pieces getting clearer by every bone she was handed.

***At Booth's & Bone's House***

"Daddy when will Mummy come back? She said she'd read me this book" the little girl who was now four years old and beginning to talk frequently asked her father. She had the forward attitude from her mother, which Booth only admired more now she wasn't here with them.

"Do you want me to read it to you princess?"

The little girl tried to decide for herself if she wanted her daddy to read her the book. "No thank you daddy, Mummy promised because she also brought the puppets we need"

Booth picked his daughter up into his arms and carried her into the princess styled bedroom. He pulled back the duvet and pretended to drop her into the bed causing her to burst into a fit of giggles before grabbing her teddy bear from behind her pillow and snugging it close to her chest. "It's the bear mummy got me. she said when she's not here to tuck me in to hold it close to my heart and then the sound is my arithmetic contradictions pumping the blood through my vessels and that means she's here with me" Booth only sat puzzled staring at his daughter. She was so much like her mother it was untrue. Booth made a mental note to tell Bones when she was home what Christine had just said because he knew how proud she'd be that Christine was taking a shine to human anatomy.

"Well mummy is sure here isn't she" he kissed her gently on her forehead before switching out the light and walking too the door before going into his room, alone.

**Will Bones escape in the next chapter or will she be handed more bones to help piece together her unknown mystery? Will Booth find her? Or will he remain still unclear? Or even one step closer?**


End file.
